


【博我/博你】小别胜新婚之小警察（婚后/DS精神控制）

by fanfanzi



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, DS, F/M, 婚后 - Freeform, 孕期, 精神控制, 警察 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfanzi/pseuds/fanfanzi
Summary: 被嘤嘤嘤的小警察拿捏得死死的，小王扮猪吃老虎第一人
Relationships: 博你 - Relationship, 博我, 王一博/你, 王一博/我 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	【博我/博你】小别胜新婚之小警察（婚后/DS精神控制）

小别胜新婚之小警察（婚后 /DS 精神控制）

一

王一博警校毕业以后就进大队工作了，少不了神出鬼没地出差，我们总是聚少离多。

我平时一个人过得像个单身女青年，可每次他回家，我都不由自主地收拾屋子，买菜做饭，穿着围裙在家门口等着给他开门。

例行的拥抱，亲吻，然后吃饭，从他的脸上我能看到高强度工作后的疲惫和回到家里才有的一点点松弛，并看不到一点厌烦。

虽说是看不到一点厌烦。

但我都有点烦我这样了。

要说人真的很爱犯贱，有风浪的时候祈求安稳，平静久了又总想折腾。

我自以为是地害怕他不喜欢“贤妻”，生怕到最后我们之间的共同话题只剩下柴米油盐，于是苦思冥想力求改变。

所以他这次回家我没等。

尽管他提前三天就郑重其事地跟我说要回来了，我装作不以为意，依然在今天安排了工作。

晚上十点我加完班慢悠悠地回家，满怀忐忑和期待地开门，眼前的景象让我觉得我此前做出的一切预想都是那么罪恶，甚至连我这个人都罪恶了起来。

王一博只开了餐厅的一盏小灯，整个屋子的黑暗压迫在那一束暖黄的灯光四周，他原本低着头坐在椅子上，听见门砰地一声关上了，才抬头看向站在门口的我。

“我 … 我回来了 …… 嗯 …… 那个 … ”我尴尬地开口。

“你每天都这么晚才回家吗”他声音很轻很轻，却在安静的夜里显得十分威严。

“没，我偶尔才加班，忘跟你说了 … 你吃饭了吗？”最终还是绕不开这点事。

“哦，我饿了，你能做饭吗”他的语气好平静。

“能，家里还有点半成品热热就能吃”我是真的害怕他生气了，不由自主地变得唯唯诺诺起来，换了鞋赶紧钻进厨房。

不多时菜上桌，他沉默着开吃，我终于受不住低气压，开口问他：“我今天没提前给你做饭，你是不是生气了？”

他顿了顿，夹起一口米饭放进嘴里，“我们单位老李离婚了。”

“啊？老李得快 40 了吧，怎么突然离了？”我万万没想到他会说这么一件事。

“他太久没回家，回去的时候发现家里已经空了，他老婆留了张条要跟他离婚。”

“他老婆跟人跑了？”我立刻八卦到。

“对，他老婆跟人跑了。”他重复我的话，眼神深邃地盯着我。

我隐隐地感知到他泄漏出的一点点悲伤情绪，他撂下碗筷，站起身走到我旁边，把我搂进了他的怀里。

“你知道我今天进家门发现你不在以后都做了什么吗？”

“我立刻把家里搜查了一遍，幸好你的东西都还在。”

我恍然。

“你怕我也跟别人跑了？”我双手环住他的腰，脸贴在他的皮带上，哭笑不得地抬头看他。

“傻不傻，我东西都还在呢，那你还一个人坐那自闭什么？”

“我怕你已经决绝到连东西都可以不要就 …… ”我竟然从他的声音里听出了一点点委屈，“老婆，不许离开我。”他按住我的头。

“那你怎么不给我发微信”

“我怕你真的走了，不知道还该不该打扰你”

我听不得这些，心脏被他蹂躏。我挣开他，转身去了阳台拉开窗帘。

“这是你上次拿回家里的衣服还有我的衣服，我都洗好了就是这两天忙还没来得及收。”

我又跑到厨房打开冰箱的门，“这是冰好的气泡水和可乐，还有啤酒。”

我拽着他来到卧室，打开衣柜，“你的制服和西装都熨好了，看看干洗店的签儿我都没摘，昨天刚拿回来的。”

我从柜子里拽出一个大纸箱放到他面前，

“这是给你的生日礼物，本来想生日那天再寄给你的，现在提前送你了。”

我折腾一通叉着腰喘气，他的唇抿成一条线，面对着我静默地站着。

看我这么狼狈，他的内心一定在暗爽。

“王一博，你得跟我过一辈子，我死也不会离开你的。”我笃定这种死心塌地，给他所有我能给的安全感。

王一博沉默片刻拉起我的双手，自己在床边坐下，让我站在他的腿间。

他抬头看我，我居然从他的眼神里看到了渴求。我按着他毛茸茸的脑袋抵在胸上，张开双臂把他整个人都揽进怀里。

“你说好了，不许跑。”他闷闷地说。

“嗯，我绝对不会跑。”

“我饿了，没吃饱。”

“那我给你煮点儿面？”

“我现在想吃这个 … ”

他用力一拽就把我扔到了床上，欺身吻了上来，大手揉捏着我的胸 ……

二

到了他该回家的日子人没回来，他剿的那毒 ///// 贩藏海上了连信号都没有，这个消息还是我去大队自己问来的。

一个月过去了，没有信儿。

两个月过去了，还是杳无音信。

我真的有点慌了，我知道他干的就是刀尖上舔血的活儿，可是理解和害怕也并不冲突，机密的事我一概不能知道，只能自己回去担惊受怕，每天盯着新闻，两个月没睡过一个好觉。

又是一个不眠夜，我坐在沙发上意识游离，突然间响起一阵敲门声，我一个激灵飞奔过去开门，看见王一博的脸我当场就哭了。他进来抱我，我死死地拽着他的警服外套。

“我回队里报告完，手底下的小张说嫂子都担心死你了，我马不停蹄地就回来了，衣服都没换。”

“嗯 … 你好吗 … ”

“我不好，我好累，需要老婆给我充充电”

他不由分说地吻我，我几乎是毫不犹豫地回应他，热烈的气氛在我们紧贴的身体间蔓延，急促而又温热的呼吸交织，舌尖侵入口腔，两条急切的舌缠绕厮磨。

我被他亲得下面早已泛滥成灾，隐秘的地方不由自主地夹紧，我的大脑被一股蔓延到子宫以上的酥痒感支配，只想要被眼前的人填满。

他边吻我边脱下板正的外衣，露出制服里面的蓝色衬衣和黑领带，待要再脱时，我一把攥住他的手。

“老公，想要你穿警 //// 服操我”

我一手摸向他已经鼓起的裆部，一手去扯他的皮带。

“两个月不见，你学坏了。”他放过了我的嘴唇，喘着粗气对我说，“是不是背着我干坏事了？”

“嗯 … 我好坏 … 警察哥哥把我铐走吧 …… ”我忘情地隔着内裤摸他已经硬了的鸡巴，抬起一条腿钩上了他的屁股。

“那让我看看，你到底有多坏 …… ”他被我撩拨得也快把持不住了，一条胳膊揽住我的腰，另一只手伸进我的睡裙里面 —— 摸到了我刚剃完毛的光滑的逼和一手的水。

“我操，说了多少回在家也得穿内裤，你就不怕对面有人看见？”他的语气有点急切，沾着逼水的手指掐起我的下巴，“哦，还是你就想让人看见？嗯？”

我憋了坏心思，盯着他的眼睛故意不说话。

他果然微怒。我如愿地看着他亲手抽出皮带，又亲手把我的双手绑得死死的，强制举过头顶，然后把我扔在了沙发上。

好想要。

我几乎被情欲吞噬，只能用深呼吸来缓解钻心的痒。

“俩月没见，你是不是不行了”

“你什么意思”

“操我”

王一博穿着制服把我压在沙发上，已经从内裤里掏出来的硬挺顶在我的逼上来回磨蹭，他越磨我越想要，淌水了一整根。

做爱时被塞入填满的那一刻甚至比高潮还要爽，我感受着他的炙热，身体和心灵都被巨大的满足感占据。

“啊 …… ”我竭力感受着那一刻给我带来的快感，呻吟不自觉地缠绵悠长起来。

“有这么爽吗，你叫得好骚。”他缓慢地抽插，咬我暴露在空气中的乳尖。

“老公顶死我了，嗯 … 好大 … ”我伸出舌头舔嘴唇，暗示着上面这张嘴的寂寞。

他心领神会地又俯下身吻我，接着像怕失去什么似的，吻遍了我的全身。

也许是这段时间真的憋坏了，他的鸡巴比以往还要硬，下身如打桩机一般高频率且有力地不停抽插，我的两脚搭在他制服领子边上，渐渐地竟把肩头布料弄皱了。

下身顶撞的速度越来越快，我知道他要射了，努力地抬起腰迎合着他。

王一博低低地呻吟了一声，温热的白浊射进我里面。

虽说是射了，但他的鸡巴依然坚硬，用脚趾头想也知道要来第二轮，我有点激动，下面得趣似地一下一下夹着他。

“老公你放了我吧，我想抱着你”

我的手实在绑麻了，于是哀求他。

“放你可以，但不许自己摸”

他知道我一直没高潮，成心不让我揉。

“知道了 … ”

他替我解开皮带，我双臂环上他的身子，手按在他屁股上把他压向自己。

“好了没，快操我”

“反了你，还敢命令起我了？”他把后几个字咬进后槽牙，我立刻噤声不敢再说话，只能摇摇屁股动动腰，再咬着嘴唇看他。

…

他埋在我身体里度过不应期，又尽心尽力地插起来。不知道怎的，他顶进来的每一次都要比上一次更深。

“轻点儿，你要捅死我 … 啊！啊 …… 艹 …… ”我被他顶到了宫颈口，一种前所未有的快感迅速浇灌全身。

“顶到了，是不是？爽吗”他额头的汗滴进我嘴里。

“啊 … 嗯 … 好爽，你再顶顶，再顶顶那里”我食髓知味。

他闻言用力地顶那里，我热烈地迎合他，双臂紧抱着他，仿佛要把他也按进我的身体里。

“老婆，给我生个孩子。”他居然在我快要高潮时停下说这么深情的话，甚至还保持着深埋在我逼里的姿势。

“嗯 … 你射给我 … 老公，射给我 … ”我快疯了，嘴里不断哀求着。

我的阴道一阵剧烈收缩，绞得他的阴茎耸动着喷射出精液，全数留在了我的身体里。

我整个人都沉浸在高潮的巨大快感中，全身像被水泡过了一般。身下的皮质沙发上

淌着我们的淫水，滴答滴答地落在地板上。

王一博的制服彻底被我揉皱了，仿佛劫后余生的我们俩。

三

可能是上一次做爱做得太刻骨铭心，一个月后我果然发现怀孕。

移动受限制不说，连欲望也要克制。

王一博跟我一起禁欲了 —— 他又被单位派走了。

我一等就是四个月，他走时我还纤纤细腰，他回来时我已经显怀，肚子隆起来，里面是个鲜活的小生命。他不在时，我也自己揉过几次，可是越揉越想，怀着孩子也想被他的大鸡巴填满。

他洗完澡只穿这条内裤坐在床边，大手虚浮在我肚子上，面露难色，

“别了吧，我怕压着我宝贝儿”

“这是你宝贝儿，我就不是你宝贝儿了 … 我想要 … 你不给我我就不生了”我仗着怀孕一顿无理取闹。

我的脚不安分地伸到他裆部揉搓，不一会儿内裤下便显出鸡巴的形状。

…

我扶着肚子跪在床上，王一博在我身后扶着鸡巴进入，久违的感觉让我快乐得浑身颤栗，他不敢用力，只敢浅浅地抽插，我被磨得差点失去理智，最终还是扶着他的鸡巴慢慢坐了下去。

有点 … 疼，但快感很快又占了上风，我的阴道从来没有过这么炙热的温度，包裹着他那根粗长阴茎。

我不敢动作太大，他就一下一下地往上顶我，我慢慢动着腰，感受着一片湿热黏腻和他的硬挺。肉与肉碰撞的啪啪声让整间屋子都变得旖旎，我一把拉开窗帘，屋里只开了一盏小灯，而外面是万家灯火。

我坐着他的鸡巴整个人靠在他身上，摸摸他毛茸茸的短头发。

“诶，你有没有一种干别人老婆的感觉，毕竟你走的时候我还没有大肚子。”

我看他实在太温吞，故意拿话激他。

他先是一顿，继而又一言不发地继续埋头苦干起来，只是力度比刚刚大了不少。

这正合我的心意，跟着他的节奏一声高过一声地浪叫。

直到我感到肚子一阵紧缩，阴道不自主地夹紧，他快速抽插几下便赶紧拔出来，用手撸动着发红的龟头，精液打在我的肚皮上。

毕竟怀里还揣了一个，这么折腾一番我早已精疲力尽，吃饱喝足的逼被安抚下来，我迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

第二天一早我感到肚子上一阵压迫，睁眼就看到一个圆脑袋。

他抱着我的肚子睡了一宿。

我起身，他醒了。

“老婆”，他抱着我的肚子不撒手，“你只能是我的，不要找别人。”

我哭笑不得，掐他睡肿的脸，“笨猪，我和孩子永远属于你。”

end ～


End file.
